Solo en el mundo onírico
by Valsed
Summary: Hay muchos problemas en la relación, y Kise extraña aquellos tiempos en que los dos eran mas felices, por lo que inconscientemente busca estar con Aomine aunque no sea real del todo.
1. Chapter 1

**Solo en el mundo onírico**

* * *

Mi primer fic de esta serie, acepto topo tipo de comentarios constructivos

Disclaimer: Este fic usa los personajes del mundo creado por Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pareja: AoKi

* * *

Volaba por la ciudad, sus manos extendidas y la vista en el horizonte, el viento alborotaba su rubio cabello, podía ver las luces destellar a su paso; una gran sonrisa adorno su rostro en cuanto llego a su destino, bajo la velocidad y traspasó la pared.

Se acerco a la cama del durmiente sentándose justo a un lado de él, su inexistente peso permitió no ser descubierto.

Lo miro con ternura, el moreno se veía tan tranquilo, el gesto duro que siempre mostraba no se encontraba ahí, Kise estiro la mano en un intento de tocar la mejilla del peliazul, y aunque sabía que no sentiría nada, dejo que su impulso lo guiara, hizo el simulacro de acariciarlo.

No bastándole eso se inclino, sus bocas estaban a escasos milímetros, Kise cerró los ojos permitiéndose sentir el cálido aliento de Aomine que era lo único que podía apreciar en ese estado, quiso acercarse aun más.

Un intempestivo ruido.

Y Kise se incorporo agitado en su cama, tenía el mismo sueño cada vez, uno donde abandonaba su estado corpóreo y viajaba al cuarto de Aomine.

Se paso las manos por el cabello, y se regaño mentalmente; hacía tiempo que ellos habían tenido una pelea, algo normal, pero ahora habían pasado muchos días sin verse, sin intentar reconciliarse. Ryouta empezaba a extrañarlo, mas ahora que ya habían empezado las vacaciones de invierno.

Por la temporada tenía muchos proyectos en su trabajo, pero no los suficientes como para no pensar en su Aomine, y en lo mucho que lo extrañaba; estaba seguro que eso era lo que le ocasionaba esos sueños.

Pasado mañana seria la fiesta de fin de año de la agencia, Daiki ya le había prometido acompañarlo pero Kise dudaba ahora que lo hiciera; sabía que si le hablaba y simulaba que nada había pasado, todo seguiría igual; y no quería eso, no quería que las cosa siguieran igual, no quería ser siempre él que tenía que dar todo en esa relación, quería al menos saber que le importaba al moreno.

El reloj marcaba las 3:35am. Se recostó de nuevo pero tardo en volverse a dormir.

Un molesto despertador, eran las 7am, apago el despertador y siguió durmiendo, solía correr por las mañanas pero ese día no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

.

.

.

Aun se sentía cansado, pero no acostumbrado a dormir tan tarde su cuerpo le decía que tenía que levantarse. Las 8:10am, se fue al baño y espero que una ducha lo terminara de despertar.

Quedo con sus compañeros de Kaijo a eso del medio día, aun tenía tiempo, se sentó en el sillón y puso la primera película que encontró, una que no fuera navideña, que era lo que abundaba en la programación por la temporada.

Se sentía somnoliento, sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se cerraron y termino dormido.

.

.

.

Estaba flotando sobre su departamento, un impulso lo llevo a volar por el blanco cielo de la ciudad, llego a las canchas callejeras, ahí estaba Aomine con Momoi y Sakurai; a esa altura no escuchaba lo que decían, bajo a donde ellos estaban, sus pies tocaron el suelo.

–los dos son unos tercos y mas tú– regañaba la chica

–deja eso de una vez, ¿quieres?– Aomine tenía el balón dispuesto a lanzárselo al castaño –tampoco es que sea importante– Sakurai atrapo el balón y lo lanzo en un tiro alto hacia el aro.

–lo que me molesta es que para ti no sea importante–

–eres a la única que le molesta– brinco y atrapo el balón antes de que este entrara

–no, estoy segura que eres al único que no le molesta–

–ya verás que pronto me llama– un par de rebotes y un pase al más bajo

–lo siento Aomine-san, pero opino lo mismo que Momoi-san, creo que es tiempo que usted le llame– regreso el pase –lo siento–

Kise sabía perfectamente de que hablaban, y un sentimiento de tristeza lo invadió.

–pero si es Ahomine– dos chicos entraban a las canchas

–si es Tetsu y Bakagami– el moreno dio un pase con mayor fuerza al pelirrojo –ya que están aquí, un partido–

–no podemos, solo estamos de paso– explico el peliceleste –nos reuniremos con nuestros sempais–

–solo unos tiros– Kagami no pudo resistirse, ya había escuchado los balonazos a lo lejos y quería jugar un rato

–Tetsu-kun– saludo alegre la chica corriendo hacia él

–Buenas tardes Momoi-san– contesto al saludo

–Buenas tardes Kagami-san, Kuroko-san– un cordial castaño

–Buenas tardes Sakurai-kun– el peliceleste se acerco a los chicos –Momoi-san te vez algo enojada–

–es por culpa de Dai-chan– miro hacia el aludido y con voz alta para ser escuchada –hizo enojar a Ki–chan y desde hace días que no se hablan–

–yo no lo hice enojar, él ya estaba así, solo le conteste–

Kise que solo escuchaba se acerco al moreno enojado, tenía ganas de reclamarle pero sabía que no podía, así que en un vano intento alzo su brazo el cual fue atravesado, pudo notar que Daiki sintió un escalofrió en ese momento.

–pues hiciste mal– volteando hacia el chico fantasma –Ki-chan a tenido mucho trabajo, y sé que algo le ha estado molestando, pero no nos ha querido decir, es obvio que está muy estresado y Dai–chan en vez de apoyarlo, solo lo empeoro–

–es decir que Kise se desquito conmigo, es su culpa– intento defenderse el As de Too

–recuerdo que Kise-kun estaba muy emocionado de que lo acompañaras a la fiesta de año nuevo de su trabajo, espero que arregles las cosas antes de eso Aomine-kun–

–Tú también Testu– mostró su enojo –no tenían que irse a otro lado–

–vaya, parece que no eres capaz de reconocer tus errores– un burlón pelirrojo

–no fue mi culpa, y si Kise quiere que vaya, que me lo pida–

–Aomine–san lo siento pero creo que usted no está del todo interesado por Kise-san–

–no es…– Daiki lo miro con enojo, después con confusión –no es eso– soltó el balón, y tomo sus cosas frente a la mirada expectante de todos –me gusta estar con Kise, es todo– y se marcho

–¿Qué has sabido de Kise-kun?– el peliceleste pregunto preocupado

–solo dice que está ocupado– una triste Momoi

Una fuerte sacudida despertó al rubio, la respiración acelerada y las manos en su pecho. Su celular estaba sonando, con el cuerpo tembloroso alcanzo el aparto.

–Mochi mochi– logro decir con la voz agitada

–¿Dónde estás Kise?, llevamos rato esperándote– era Nakamura

–¿eh?– aun confundido verifico la hora en la televisión, marcaba las 12:35 –lo siento sempai, ya estoy ahí– se levanto rápidamente

–ok, te esperamos un poco mas–

~~o~~

Era casi las una de la mañana cuando llego a su departamento, desde hacia tiempo vivía solo, buscando algo de dependencia y sobre todo para no tener preocupada a su familia por sus constantes llegadas tardes, como en esta ocasión, que había asistido a la inauguración de una galería privada, invitado por una amiga que era familiar de la dueña.

Tenía dos llamadas perdidas, una de Momoi y otra de Kuroko, no por falta de querer contestarles, sino que el ruido del evento no lo dejo escuchar.

Se sentía muy cansado, les marcaria al día siguientes, tomo una ducha y se recostó en su cama.

.

.

.

Otra vez flotaba fuera de la ventana de su departamento, giro sobre sí mismo y admiro la vista nocturna, estaba empezando a nevar, intento tocar los pequeños copos pero estos lo atravesaban, lo cual estaba bien pues ya que no sentía el frío.

De nuevo empezó a volar, conocía bien el camino, aunque nunca sabia que lo llevaba tomar esa dirección.

Llego nuevamente a las canchas, una solitaria persona rebotaba el balón con desgano, las luces del lugar le dejaron reconocer a Aomine. Se acerco hasta llegar hasta estar a la misma altura.

–¿ _Por qué no te importo_?– le pregunto aun sabiendo que no tendría respuesta

Lo vio detenerse y mirar al suelo, floto hasta colocarse frente a él, pudo mirar su rostro triste, demasiado pensativo.

–¿ _en qué piensas_?– estiro su mano con la intención de acariciar una de las manos morenas que sujetaban el balón.

Aomine se estremeció, la sorpresa le hizo tirar el balón –Kise– pronuncio en voz baja, sacudió su cabeza desechando la idea que se le formaba en su mente.

– _está haciendo frío, es mejor que te vayas a tu casa_ – aunque estuviera enojado con él, Kise siempre le preocuparía, pues él es la persona que admira, la persona que le gusta, la persona que quiere más que nada.

Y con ese pensamiento, unas lágrimas se escurrieron por sus ojos, unas que desparecieron al dejar su rostro.

Daiki tomo el balón y se marcho, Kise lo siguió flotando, hubo un momento en que el moreno se detuvo el ojidorado pudo sentir el calor que emanaba del fornido cuerpo. Se acerco más, y vio como el peliazul volvía a estremecerse, se dio cuenta que mientras Aomine era cálido, él era frío.

Hizo dos veces berrinche por las veces en que Daiki le cerró la puerta en las narices. Vio el regaño del señor Aomine por que su hijo llego muy tarde, también lo vio quitarse la ropa, provocándole un sonrojo, conocía cada parte del cuerpo desnudo del moreno, pero ahora lo estaba espiando y se sintió un acosador.

Permaneció con él lo suficiente para ver que dormía únicamente con la parte de abajo de la pijama, aunque era invierno; que permanecía boca arriba durante mucho tiempo hasta que el sueño le llegaba y se acostaba sobre su lado derecho, esa parte de él ya la conocía, muchas veces durmió entre esos brazos.

Lo vio estirar los brazos, como si quisiera alcanzar algo, mover las piernas, estirarse, respirar un par de veces con fuerzas, como si de un ronquido. Le gusto descubrir todo eso, y sonrió con melancolía, quizás ya no podría volver a tener la oportunidad de saber más de su persona amada.

Una opresión es su pecho provocado por no querer perderlo, estaba decidió, en la mañana le llamaría. Y tanto fue su deseo de querer sentirlo que paso su pálida mano por el cabello azul.

– _¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me quieras?_ –

Ahogo

Se sintió sofocar, de nuevo en su cuarto, el cuerpo de Kise se contorsiono al tomar una larga bocanada de aire, su pecho le dolía, le costaba respirar, estaba sudado, intento levantarse pero por la opresión le era difícil.

Empezó a toser, la cabeza le punzaba; tardo en recuperarse. No entendía lo que le pasaba, porqué de repente sentía que se asfixiaba.

Una vez recuperado reviso su celular, pasaba de las seis, desactivo el despertador, no tenía nada que hacer esa mañana, y estaba demasiado cansado para permanecer despierto, se recostó y no tardo en dormirse.

Sabía que había despertado, pero le costaba abrir los ojos, dio dos vueltas en la cama y se tallo los ojos, se sentía entumecido. Logro sentarse, y dejo caer sus pies a un costado de la cama, no sentía tanto frio como en las anteriores mañanas.

Tomo su celular, tenía varias alertas y llamadas perdidas, bostezo largamente y al limpiarse los ojos se dio cuenta que era casi medio día. Su estomago le rugió, anoche había comido algunos bocadillos, pero acostumbrado a desayunar temprano para esas horas ya sentía hambre.

Ahora estaba sentado en la sala, mirando fijamente el celular, ya había decidido llamarle a su, esperaba, aun novio.

–buenas tardes Aominechi–

–Kise– fue el seco saludo

–¿estás listo para esta noche?–

–¿eh? ah sí, pero ¿es necesario que yo vaya?– la pregunta enojo a Kise, quien ya le había explicado varias veces lo importante que era esa fiesta

–claro que sí, quiero presentarte a todos, y que todos conozcan a mi genial novio– sabia que abogar a su ego era siempre la mejor estrategia

–como quieras–

–¿te quedas en mi departamento al terminar?–

–si claro–

–ok, nos vemos al rato–

–si– colgó

Había sido una fría conversación, pero no estaba dispuesto a perderlo, al regresar le daría su regalo de navidad y pasarían una grandiosa noche, se encargaría de eso.

.

.

.

Ambos llegaron a la fiesta, había muchas personas vestidas elegantemente, Kise le había comprado a Aomine un traje especial para ese día.

Estaban tomados de la mano, el moreno se sentía incomodo pero a nadie parecía sorprenderse y aun menos incomodarse.

–¡Hola chicos!– el rubio lo arrastro hasta un grupo de jóvenes con porte altivo, el moreno empezó a notar que todos mostraban esa actitud, incluyendo a su acompañante.

–Ryouta-kun, que bueno que llegaste– dijo una chica de cabello castaño con luces doradas y ojos azules – y tu acompañante es…–

–les presento– se sujeto del brazo del aludido –es mi novio Aomine Daiki– dijo con voz alegre –Aominechi ellos son mis amigos, Yuriko– señalo a la castaña– Yukihito, Yumire y Mitsuko– apunto a los otros tres.

–Ryouta-kun nos platico mucho de ti– la castaña tomo la palabras –aunque creíamos que solo inventaba tener novio para lucirse y deshacerse de molestias–

–no lo invente, solo que no había oportunidad de presentárselos– el rubio recordó todas las veces en que le pidió a Aomine que lo acompañara a su trabajo, y este lo rechazaba tajantemente.

La plática entre los modelos era de mucha confianza, pero Daiki se sentía incomodo no entendía muchas cosas, pues hablaban de cosas que había hecho ellos juntos; aunque quisiera irse Kise no lo soltaba.

–Ah pero si es el lindo de Ryouta– al escuchar esa extraña voz, Aomine se dio cuenta que Kise se tenso.

–¿Qué quieres?– una mirada fría de parte del rubio. Daiki sabía que Kise siempre era alegre y muy amable con las personas, incluso los desconocidos, pero si había alguien que le caía mal, se lo demostraba claramente.

–no te pongas así, solo quería saludar– el desconocido de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes examino descaradamente a Aomine –supongo que es el susodicho novio–

–así es, él es mi novio, ahora vete, estoy platicando–

–¿y no nos vas a presentar?– hasta Daiki estaba empezando a fastidiarse por la insistencia y las miradas intensas que mandaba el castaño.

–soy Aomine Daiki– estiro su mano –el novio de Ryouta–

–yo soy Kusaka Yabe– la cara del ojiverde se frunció de dolor, el moreno había aplicado demasiada fuerza cuando estrecharon las manos

–vamos por algo para beber– esta vez fue el peliazul quien jalo a su novio lejos de ahí. Los otros modelos le sonrieron con burla a Kusaka.

Kise estaba más que feliz, era la primera vez que Aomine lo llamaba su novio, y más frente a ese sujeto que llevaba semanas acosándolo, había sido mediático al tratar de deshacerse de Yabe pero era bastante insistente, y al venir éste de una familia distinguida, sabía que si no se controlaba lo meterían en muchos problemas.

.

.

.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, lo que sí, es que había dejado a Aomine solo mucho tiempo, lo busco por todos lados, el salón no era muy grande, pero había mucha gente dispersa por todos lados.

Saco su celular, y buscando un espacio le marco.

–Aominechi ¿Dónde estás?–

–voy a tomar un taxi, me voy a mi casa–

–espera, no te vayas– el rubio camino hacia la salida, esquivando a los otros invitados –quedamos en ir a mi departamento–

–estoy aburrido y no iba esperar hasta que se te ocurriera salir de ahí–

–pero ya estoy saliendo– fuera del salón empezó a correr –espérame ya llego–

Escucho algo como un quejido de enojo –ya me voy–

Kise llego a la banqueta, donde estaban enfilados los taxis –¿Dónde estás?–

–ya me fui, adiós– y le colgó

Ryouta no pudo dejar de sentirse frustrado, siempre era lo mismo, lo dejaba sin explicación alguna, completamente abandonado.

Ya no tenía ganas de estar en la fiesta, sin despedirse de sus compañeros, abordo el vehículo que lo llevaría a su departamento.

Estaba en su cuarto con mucho cansancio, pero no quería dormir, sabía que tendría eso sueños con Aomine, y seguía muy enojado con él como para verlo hasta en su inconsciente.

Ya con mucha resignación, cerca de la una decidió irse a dormir, mañana iría con su familia y tenía que empacar; su madre había decidió que todos irían a visitar a una prima de ella para pasar la navidad.

Decidió tomar pastillas para dormir, su mente aun estaba muy agitada, estaba abriendo el frasco cuando de reojo vio el regalo que le daría a Aomine del enojo abrió mal el frasco haciendo que su contenido quedara esparcido en el piso, fastidiado levanto una y pateo las demás debajo de la cama para no pisarlas en un descuido; ya mañana las levantaría.

Trago esa única pastilla y con resignación se acostó esperando que esos mismos sueños no llegaran.

Se vio a sí mismo durmiendo, floto hasta su balcón atravesando el ventanal, caía poca nieve, las luces navideñas tintineaba, se elevo hasta rebasar los edificios de la zona. Voló hasta el destino conocido.

Entro a través de la ventana de un segundo piso de una familiar casa, reconoció la habitación, había estado ahí varias veces, floto encima del habitante quedando paralelo, tenía una vista completa del durmiente.

Bajo para estar a su alcance.

– _Aominechi ¿Por qué siempre me dejas?_ – le susurro al oído

–Kise– al oír una respuesta levanto en vuelo, casi atravesando el techo, pero el moreno solo se había acomodado

Se acerco de nuevo – _Aominechi, ¿me escuchas?_ –

–Kissse– repitió entre sueños

Lo pensó un poco – _¿Aominechi que sientes por mí?_ –

–te extraño– aun dormido pronuncio quedamente

Se acaban de ver, extrañar no sería la palabra correcta – _¿Te quiero?, ¿me quieres?_ –

–quiero… a Kise–

– _¿y por qué no me lo dices?_ –

–porque… porque no…– el moreno empezaba sacudirse en su cama, parecía que despertaría, pero tras unos segundos se calmo.

– _¿Aominechi te molesta ser mi novio?_ – lo intento una vez mas

–no–

– _¿te molesta estar conmigo?_ –

–no–

– _¿Qué te molesta?_ –

–todos–

Kise se detuvo un momento, su mente estaba pensando rápidamente, el "todos" de Daiki no tenía sentido – _¿Quiénes todos?_ –

–ellos los que…– volvía sacudirse, esta vez con mayor fuerza, el rubio se alejo temeroso de haberlo espantado, pero el moreno solo giro terminando sobre su lado izquierdo.

Ryouta se dio cuenta que el moreno no podía dar respuesta largas. Quería saber muchas cosas pero no sabía cómo preguntar sin despertarlo, y tampoco quería perder la oportunidad de recibir respuestas honestas.

Suspiro – _Aominechi te amo, quisiera estar contigo_ –

–también–

– _pero hay algo que lo impide, quisiera saber que es_ –

–yo… también– su pálida mano sujeto la morena que se dejaba ver entre las sabanas

– _¿puedo quedarme contigo, aunque sea así?_ –

–si–

Flotando se coloco frente a su amado como si estuviera acostado a su lado – _descansa, que tengas dulces sueños_ –

Ya no recibió respuesta, y se quedo contemplándolo, fue durante tanto tiempo que vio llegar el amanecer, y escuchar el despertador, lo vio desperezarse y tomar un baño.

–Daiki– ambos escucharon el grito desde la planta baja –ya ven a desayunar, que nos vamos en una hora–

–ya voy–

Lo vio bajar, saludar oscamente a su padre y hermano, desayunar rápidamente, subir a su cuarto y lavarse los dientes, hacer una pequeña maleta y revisar el celular. Salió nuevamente de su cuarto.

–¿ya están listos?– pregunto el mayor de ellos. Ya sabía que la familia pasaría la noche buena con los abuelos Aomine, y regresarían al día siguiente.

Vio a los tres morenos abordar el auto, Daiki de copiloto quien tomo su celular lo vio mandar un mensaje, no quería saber a quién, porque estaba seguro que no era para él. Con su mano alzada se despidió de la familia, aun sabiendo que ellos no lo veían.

Se sentó en los escalones de la casa, preguntándose porque aun no despertaba. Y pensó, si este es un sueño, ¿Por qué no pasar la noche buena con Aominechi? Voló hasta alcanzar el vehículo y tomo asiento atrás del adulto, veía perfectamente a Daiki y sonrió satisfecho.

~~o~~

El vehículo se estacionaba en el patio de la casa, los dos hijos ayudaban a bajar las cosas

–Dai–chan– una pelirosa corrió a abrazarlo –¡Feliz Navidad!– un rápido abrazo –Aomine–sama, también Feliz Navidad– y corrió a abrazar al último miembro de la familia –Yoshiki–chan Feliz Navidad– en cada abrazo entrego una bolsita de regalo –espero hayan tenido un buen viaje–

–lo fue, gracias– cargando unas maletas al interior de la casa – Al rato paso a ver a tus padres– entro seguido por el menor

–claro que sí, yo les aviso– se acerco a Daiki –¿y mi regalo?–

–¿Por qué supones que te voy a darte un regalo?–

–porque soy tu amiga y la única que te soporta–

–eso supones– saco de su maleta una bolsa plástica –ten, te lo manda la abuela–

La chica descubrió una bufanda tejida –que cálido, ahora el tuyo– se lo puso en el cuello

–¿el mío?, ¿no te conformas con eso?–

–no–

–ya– saco ahora un pequeño paquete –mas te vale que te guste–

Descubrió unos aretes –no están mal– se veía encantada –tu no los escogiste– una mirada inquisitiva –¿Quién fue?–

El moreno guardo silencio un momento, recordando todo lo sucedido para comprarlos –Kise–

–¿y ya te disculpaste con él?–

–¿Por qué insistes en ser yo quien se disculpe? además fui a su aburrida fiesta, ¿no basto con eso?–

Suspiro resignada –por lo menos ya le hablaste para desearle Feliz Navidad–

–espero que él lo haga primero– se acerco a la entrada de su casa, cargando su maleta

–Dai–chan te quiero mucho– eso llamo la atención del moreno –pero el día que Ki–chan termine contigo estaré muy feliz– giro con altivez y se marcho de ahí.

Ryota había presenciado todo, pensar en terminar con Daiki no le había pasado por su mente, solo buscaba la manera de que su relación mejorara, pero ya no podía soportar la indiferencia de su novio.

En un momento vio sus manos, parecían más traslucidas que antes, no le dio importancia.

Kise siguió al moreno al interior de la casa, llegar a su habitación y sentarse en su cama ahí abrió el cajón del buro, saco una pequeña caja envuelta a la que miro fijamente con tristeza, pero luego su gesto cambio a uno de enojo y lanzo la caja de vuelta al cajón.

Se recostó en su cama, no quería dormirse porque últimamente se sentía inquieto cuando despertaba, así que se entretuvo con el celular.

El rubio se acostó a su lado, con la cabeza recargada en su brazo podría ver lo que hacia el moreno, y se asombro cuando lo vio checar su página la cual se notaba que llevaba rato sin actualizar. Vio que subía y bajaba la página, y la actualizo varias veces como si buscara algo. Pudo ver extrañeza en la cara de Daiki.

El celular azul sonó.

–Mochi mochi Aominechi–kun– escucho del otro lado

–¿Qué tal Tetsu?–

–Akashi–kun ha pedido que nos reunamos mañana para jugar el último partido del año–

–por mi está bien–

–por cierto, te toca avisarle a Kise–kun–

–¿Qué? No, háblale tú–

–no le voy hablarle yo, primero porque es tu novio, y segundo porque debes de dejar de lado tu orgullo o él terminara contigo–

–Eso… eso es… algo que no va a pasar, porque lo termino yo antes – le colgó

Lanzo el celular al otro lado de la cama y se levanto furioso –maldición– decía de una lado a otro de su cuarto –maldición, ¿Por qué es tan difícil?–

Los ojos de Kise se habían teñido de rojo por el llanto contenido.

–maldición Kise, es que tu…–

– _¿es que yo?_ – repitió con voz llorosa

–es que…– se sentó en la cama, calmándose poco a poco –¿Por qué me siento así?–

–¿Cómo te sientes?– se le acerco y le toco una de las manos que estaba recargada en la cama

Aomine se toco la cabeza con la otra mano, intentaba aclarar su mente –¿Por qué siento que te desaparecerás en cualquier momento?–

– _no lo hare_ –

–¿Qué me dejas atrás?–

– _no Aominechi, no lo hare_ –

–se que hago las cosas mal– ambas manos en su rostro –maldición– se levanto y camino al baño mojándose la cara –se que te lastimo cada vez que estas a mi lado— miro su rostro que reflejaba angustia –hago que te alejes de mi–

– _no lo haces_ –

– te extraño tanto que ahora sueño que estas a mi lado–

– _estoy a tu lado, porque es lo que quiero_ – se recargo en su espalda – _te amo Aominechi_ –

–quizás es mejor que…– sus manos en puño

Sus ojos se abrieron con temor temiendo lo que diría

Un vacio.

Algo lo tomo de los costados, lo jalaba con tanta fuerza y rapidez que no podía distinguir por donde era llevado, un fuerte golpe que lo llevo a cerrar los ojos, sentía una fuerte opresión en todo su cuerpo.

Todo se detuvo.

Distinguió que los ruidos no eran los mismos, estaba en otro lado.

–gracias Doctor– reconoció la voz y abrió los ojos con rapidez

Era su mamá, ¿Qué hacia ella en un hospital? Se pregunto, temiendo que algunas de sus hermanas estuviera enferma.

La siguió a una de las habitaciones, ahí vio a sus dos hermanas sentadas en uno de los sillones. Ryoko la mayor de ellas se levanto en cuanto entraron.

–¿te dijo algo nuevo?– los cuatro miembros de la familia compartían el cabello dorado, pero ellas tenían ojos color cobre

–no, nada– la afligida mujer se sentó en la silla cercana a la cama

–¿Por qué Ryota?, ¿Por qué no despiertas?– la desconsolada voz de Ritsuka, la otra hermana

El varón las miro confundidas, su cuerpo seguía traslucido, ¿no debías de estar aun en su sueño? Se acerco a la cama que las tres miraban con tristeza.

Su rostro lleno de sorpresa, ahí estaba él conectado a varias maquinas.

– _pero… ¿qué hago ahí?_ – volteo a ver a las tres mujeres – _debería estar en mi cama como las otras veces_ – amaba a su familia, y no podía soportar el rostro de dolor que ellas mostraban.

Escucho un tono conocido, Ritsuka tomo el aparto –¿deberíamos avisarle a sus amigos?– el celular marcaba una llamada de Kuroko.

–no, su representante dice que aun no es momento– contesto la mayor de ellas –hasta que sepamos lo que pasa, es mejor guardar silencio–

Ritsuka se acerco –¿Por qué no despierta Ryouta?–

¿Por qué no despiertas? Se repitió en su mente, se suponía que estaba en un sueño, uno donde podía estar con Aominechi. Las veces anteriores había despertado sin ningún problemas, ¿Por qué esta vez no?

– _vamos despierta_ – se pellizco un brazo – _vamos, vamos_ – se palmeo la cara con fuerza _–¿Qué es lo que pasa?_ – retrocedió varios pasos, atravesó la pared de la habitación llegando al pasillo, las personas pasaban a través de él, le causaban una extraña sensación, se apresuro a regresar a la habitación.

– _¡DESPIERTA!_ – se grito así mismo – _esto es solo un sueño_ – cayó de rodillas en el piso – _un sueño, no, una pesadilla_ –

–Ryouta te queremos, vuelve con nosotras–

~~o~~

Paso la noche en el cuarto del hospital, acompañándose así mismo, y a su madre a quien le otorgaron permiso para quedarse.

La mañana llego con una ligera nevada cubriendo el pequeño jardín central del lugar. Kise había intentado brincarse encima, dejarse caer, tantas cosas para regresar a su cuerpo; pero nada funcionaba.

Sus dos hermanas volvieron, la mayor venia acompañada de su prometido, un joven más alto que él, de cabello negro y ojos violetas.

–¿algún cambio?– la madre negó con la cabeza, y el joven alto abrazo a su amada.

–en la tarde vendrá Kisaragi–san, informaremos a la prensa antes de que se vuelva un chisme–

La menor de las rubias saco algo de su bolsa –cargue el celular de Ryota, no ha dejado de sonar, creo que debemos avisarle a sus amigos–

Las dos mayores lo meditaron –solo a los más cercanos–

–¿También a Aomine–kun?– las tres habían aceptado con dificultad la relación de Ryouta con su excompañero de escuela, pero eran una familia unida y al final lo aceptaron.

–creo que tenía problemas con él– una madre siempre sabe

–no le ha mandado ningún mensaje, ni siquiera le felicito por la navidad– la menor aun tenía el aparto en sus manos revisando el historial

–quizás ya terminaron– menciono la hermana mayor, una vez Ryouta le llamo y comento que habían tenido una pelea

–creen…– Ritsuka titubeo –¿haya sido por eso?–

–no, no lo creo, esa vez se escuchaba triste, pero… no lo creo– estaba tomada de la mano de su prometido, que solo escucha atento.

Kise también empezó a poner atención a la conversación

–¿quizás debamos investigar un poco?– las hermanas se acercaron –ellos tenían un amigo en común cercano a ellos, ¿recuerdas como se llamaba?– se dirigió a la menor

En eso el celular amarillo comenzó a sonar –Kuroko– menciono al ver el nombre en la pantalla; amabas acordaron con la mirada, acercándose a una de las ventanas, intentando alejarse de los ruidos del hospital.

–Mochi mochi–

–Buenos días, eh, disculpe con Kise–kun–

La hermana sonrió al escuchar el nombre –soy Kise, Kise Ritsuka–

–oh buenos días Ritsuka–san, quería comunicarme con Ryouta-kun–

–en estos momentos no está disponible, pero ¿necesitas informarle algo?–

–sí, los chicos y yo nos reuniremos en la tarde para jugar un partido de basquetbol y queríamos ver si nos acompañaba–

–¿ira Aomine–kun?

–¿eh? si ira– se le escucho confuso al peliazul

–¿puedo preguntarte algo Kuroko–kun?–

–no sé si pueda–

–son cosas sencillas, no te meteré en problemas–

–bueno, pregunte Ritsuka-san–

–¿mi hermano y Aomine-kun aun son pareja?–

–pues hasta donde sé, aun lo son, solo están enojados–

–sabes ¿Por qué?–

–opiniones distintas desde mi punto de vista. Pero ellos se vieron antier, se que Aomine-kun lo acompaño a la fiesta de su agencia–

–¿fue con él?– pregunto con sorpresa –¿a la fiesta de la agencia?– repitió para que las personas presenten se enteraran de la conversación.

–si, así es–

–¿sabes que pasó ahí?–

–no, no he hablado con ellos sobre eso–

–Kuroko-kun necesito que me hagas un favor–

–si está en mis manos, claro–

–¿podrías investigar que pasó esa noche?–

–Si puedo, pero es extraño que me lo pida, ¿le paso algo a Kise-kun?–

–necesito saber que paso esa noche, considéralo urgentísimo– ignoro la pregunta

–bueno, lo veré en la tarde con los demás, y puedo preguntarle–

–Te agradezco, te marco en la tarde–

–Si claro, adiós–

–Adiós Kuroko-kun– ambos colgaron

~~o~~

Aomine había llegado temprano a las canchas, desde el día anterior sentía que algo le faltaba y tanto incertidumbre lo llevo a buscar con que distraerse; cuando llego había varios chicos jugando, no tardo en incorporarse al juego, pero al poco rato estos hartos de jugar con un monstruo como él se marcharon dejándolo solo.

Y solo otra vez, esa sensación volvió, como si se hubiera acostumbrado a algo, y ahora se lo quitaban.

Murasakibara y Himuro no tardaron en llegar desde Akita; gustosos los tres practicaron encestadas. Akashi desde días antes estaba en Tokyo se había reunido con su familia para la noche buena. Midorima y Takao fueron los siguientes en llegar.

Kagami y Kuroko iban un poco atrasados, tras recibir a su hermano y compañero tomo otro camino para ir por el peliceleste, en cuanto llego pudo notarlo distraído, éste no tardo en contarle la conversación que tuvo con la chica Kise.

–Kuroko llegas tarde– el excapitan fue el primero en verlos llegar

–lo siento Akashi-kun– vio a los presentes –ya están todos ¿y Momoi-san?–

–me aviso que llegaría tarde, sus padres le pidieron un encargo–

–ya veo– el ojiceleste se acerco a los tres que jugaban –Aomine-kun quiero preguntarte algo–

Este tardo en reaccionar, pues estaba lanzando –¿Qué me quieres preguntar?–

–¿fuiste a la fiesta de Kise-kun?–

–si fui– volteo a verlo, con cara de fastidio –no eras tú el que me dijo que tenía que ir–

–¿se volvieron a pelear?– el resto del grupo hacia sus cosas sin mucho interés en la platica

–no, apenas si hablamos, así que fue difícil pelearnos ¿no lo crees?–

–¿Por qué?, ¿Qué paso?– Kagami que sabía, era el único atento a esos dos chicos

–¿Por qué tanto interés?–

–¿te molesta contestarme?–

–de hecho sí, no veo porque es importante– el As de Too salió del área de tiro, y tomo su botella de agua

–ya no te molestare si me cuentas que pasó–

Un suspiro resignado por parte del moreno –Kise estuvo platicando con todos, riéndose como un idiota como siempre, hubo un momento en que lo perdí de vista así que me fui–

–¿lo dejaste solo?– pregunto sorprendido el ojiceleste

–¿Por qué lo preguntas así?, él se estaba divirtiendo, así que me largue–

–¿al menos le avisaste?–

–el me marco, me pidió que lo esperara, pero yo ya había tomado un taxi–

–lo abandonaste– fue un fuerte reclamo que llamo la atención de los demás

–¿a quién abandonaste?– Takao recién ponía atención

–a Kise, y no lo abandone, solo me fui de ahí–

–pero lo dejaste solo, ¿no pensaste que le podía pasar algo?– su voz sonaba con preocupación, alertando aun más a los otros

–¿Qué le podía pasar, estaba con… sus… amigos?– en eso recordó al castaño molesto

–¿Qué pasa?– seguía indagando Kuroko

–pues había un tipo molesto, que se comía con los ojos a Kise, dijeron algo de que lo molestaba o acosaba, pero le deje en claro que él es mío–

–¿es tuyo?–

–¿Qué?–

–¿Kise-kun es tuyo? ¿O es tu novio?–

–pues…– Daiki se tallaba la nuca –es lo mismo– la mirada acosadora de los demás le ponía nervioso –estamos saliendo–

–es tuyo, pero la forma en cómo lo tratas no es la de un novio, no crees que eso confundiría a cualquiera, si te importara no lo hubieras dejado solo–

–pero…– quiso discutir lo dicho pero el celular celeste empezó a sonar

Kuroko contesto rápidamente, había visto de quien era la llamada –Mochi mochi–

–perdona que te marque Kuroko-kun pero ¿averiguaste que pasó?–

–Si Ritsuka-san, Aomine-kun si lo acompaño, pero lo dejo solo, dice que había un tipo que lo estaba acosando–

–espera…– escucho como preguntaba a alguien –¿le hicieron prueba de drogas?–

Eso tenso al peliceleste –¿Qué pasa Kuroko?– el alto pelirrojo se preocupado, al igual que el resto.

–Kuroko ¿sabes algo más?– de nuevo la voz en el celular

–solo eso ¿Qué le paso a Ryouta-kun?– esta vez fue Aomine el que se tenso

–no puedo decírtelo–

–por favor, quiero saber, es mi amigo–

–ok, te veo en el Hospital T–

Al colgar, le lanzo una mirada furiosa al moreno –si algo le paso a Kise-kun te hare el único responsable– las palabras "no puedo decírtelo" lo llevaron a pensar en lo peor.

–¿Qué le paso a Kise?– el moreno se acero para tomarlo del brazo, porque se estaba marchando con rapidez

–no lo sé– se sacudió del agarre y continuo su camino

–¿a dónde vas?–

–voy donde Kise-kun, pero a ti no te importa, así que ya no preguntes– estaba muy preocupado y se quería desquitar con Daiki

–claro que me importa, es mi novio–

–¡no lo eres!– casi grito por el enojo –si así lo fuera serias tu el que supiera donde esta Kise-kun–

–maldición Tetsu, soy un patán lo sé, pero si me preocupa Kise, dime donde esta–

–¿y qué harás al respecto?– esta vez fue Kagami el que pregunto

–a ti no te importa–

–Kise también es mi amigo, y no sé qué le pasa– le molestaba que Kuroko no dijera nada –pero si solo vas para seguir lastimándolo, mejor quédate–

–maldición Kagami, no te entrometas–

–Kuroko-chan– esta vez hablaba el pelinegro de Shutoku –yo también quiero saber que le pasa a Kise-chan–

–todos queremos saber– apoyo Akashi

–era una de las hermanas de Kise– quería explicarles rápido e irse, sentía que había perdido mucho tiempo –quiere que la vea en el Hospital T–

–iremos contigo– acoto Taiga y todos acordaron ir juntos.

.

.

.

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

**Solo en el mundo onírico**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer (n_n)**

 **Gracias Vane y Lizzy por comentar**

* * *

En la recepción del Hospital la menor de las hermanas Kise los esperaba con nerviosismo, al ver al moreno le lanzo una mirada seria.

–pasemos, estamos en una sala privada–

Llegaron a una pequeña área al interior del edificio donde había unas cuantas sillas, ahí esperaban cuatro personas sentadas.

–buenas tardes señora Kise– saludo el peliceleste cortésmente

–buenas tardes– saludo el resto del grupo

–buenas tardes chicos, ¿son ustedes amigos de mi hijo?– pregunto cansadamente, mientras un Ryota traslucido miraba desde el marco de su habitación

–sí, todos lo somos– Takao contesto rápidamente

–¿tú eres Kuroko? Verdad–

–así es. Señora podría decirnos ¿Qué tiene Ryouta-kun?–

–bueno él…– la voz se le corto, aun le costaba aceptarlo

–la mañana del 24– tomo la palabra Ryoko, quien tenía su mano sujeta a la de su prometido –Ryouta quedo de ir a la casa de mi mamá para irnos a ver a la tía, pero Ryouta no llegaba, le estuvimos marcando y como tampoco contestaba fuimos a verlos, Kai me acompaño– miro al pelinegro a su lado –el portero nos abrió– hizo una pausa, le costaba seguir.

–yo continuo– dijo el ojivioleta –lo encontramos recostado en su cama, quisimos despertarlo pero no podíamos, por más que lo intentáramos, así que llamamos a una ambulancia, los paramédicos se dieron cuenta del frasco vacio de pastillas para dormir–

–Espera– pidió, quería ser ella quien lo explicara –los paramédicos declararon sobredosis– Ryoko continuo la explicación –creen que mi hermano intento suicidarse–

Todos, incluso el mismo Ryouta se sorprendieron al oírlo.

–eso no es posible, él siempre es muy alegre, nunca intentaría algo así– el primero en decirlo fue Kagami

–tiene muchos amigos que lo queremos, sabe que podía confiar en nosotros– esta vez fue Takao

–es verdad, él nos contaba sus cosas, jamás haría algo así– prosiguió Kuroko

–Ryouta es una persona que jamás se rinde, no se atrevería– fue Midorima quien apoyo

El rubio los escuchaba atento, y aunque estaba alegre por tener unos amigos como ellos, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas.

–nosotras creemos lo mismo, pero los doctores no saben porque mi hijo no despierta– su vista apunto a la habitación donde reposaba el ojidorado

Todos voltearon a ver hacia el umbral de esa habitación, ninguno intento entrar.

–¿fue mi culpa?– Aomine avanzo algunos pasos hacia esa habitación –¿lo lastime tanto?–

Nadie decía nada, todos pensaban las posibles circunstancias que llevaron al rubio a atentar contra su vida.

–fue mi culpa– afirmo esta vez –esa noche él… se veía cansado, dijo que tenía insomnio, sus ojos se veían tristes, no pregunte porque supuse que era por mí, debí darme cuenta, y yo solo… solo lo abandone– sus manos se cerraron en puño, – es mi culpa– repitió seguro

–no es así– Kuroko asevero –te eche la culpa hace rato, solo porque estaba enojado contigo, pero no es lo que pienso– todos lo miraban expectantes –Kise-kun ya se había planteado una situación donde ustedes terminaran– pensaba bien las palabras, el mismo necesitaba tener fe –es decir, Kise-kun estaba pensando en el futuro, eso no es algo que hace un suicida, ¿no es así?–

Todos querían apoyar la respuesta, pero no sabían que decir.

–es verdad– fue Murasakibara el primero en afirmar –Se-chan nunca se rinde–

–esas pastillas deben tener otra explicación– esta vez fue Midorima –puedo conseguir la opinión de otro médico, seguro conseguimos un mejor diagnostico–

Kise agradecía a cada uno de ellos. Se acerco al moreno – _Aominechi, me duele tu indiferencia, pero ten por seguro que no me suicidaría_ – intento decirle al verlo tan afectado.

El celular de peliazul comenzó a sonar, no le interesaba saber quien, así que cancelo la llamada, pero este volvió a sonar –Satsuki ¿Qué tanto haces?– recordó que tenían que esperarla en las canchas

–te quería dar una sorpresa–

–ahorita no estoy de humor, de hecho…–

–auch– la escucho quejarse

–¿Qué te paso?– su voz preocupada llamo la atención de los demás

–nada solo tropecé con algo, voy a tener que hablar seriamente con Ki-chan sobre ordenar sus cosas–

–Satsuki ¿donde estas?– estaba confundido

–en el departamento de Ki-chan, sabía que no iría hoy a la reunión así que vine para obligarlo a ir, pero no está aquí–

–¿en el departamento de Kise?, ¿Cómo entraste?–

–tome tu llave, pero parece que algo paso, su cama esta movida–

–maldición Satsuki no hagas cosas por ti misma, sal de ahí–

–¿mmh?– expreso la chica

–pasó algo muy grave, tienes que venir con nosotros para que te lo expliquemos–

–encontré algo– no había escuchado las palabras del moreno –definitivamente tendré que hablar seriamente con Ki-chan sobre orden, acabo de ver todas sus pastillas regadas bajo su cama–

–¿pastillas?– los presentes estaba expectantes a la conversación

–si pastillas, son muchas, ¿crees que sean recetadas?, porque si lo son, Ki-chan va a tener que volver a consulta–

–Satsuki escucha bien, recoge todas las pastillas y tráelas–

–¿eh? ¿Por qué?–

–solo hazlo, estamos en el Hospital T– Aomine se escuchaba nervioso, pero esperanzado

–pero ¿Qué hacen ahí?–

–solo ven, aquí te explicamos–

–ok, allá voy– ambos colgaron

–si Ryouta no tomo las pastillas, entonces el diagnostico de los doctores está mal, todo lo que tenían se baso en la sobredosis– explico la mayor de las hermanas

–mi hijo no es suicida– una mujer más relajada –hay que avisarle al Doctor, que haga un nuevo diagnostico–

~~o~~

Pasaron cinco días desde el día en que no volvió a despertar, Kise no abandonaba su cuarto de hospital, los doctores no encontraban explicación alguna para su situación.

Su familia iba todos los días y su madre no se separaba de él, un sentimiento de culpa le invadía, les había ruinado la navidad y seguramente también les arruinaría la fiesta de año nuevo.

Estaba sentado a los pies de su cama, con las piernas flexionadas y el rostro escondido en sus rodillas, lo único que podía hacer era verse a sí mismo y escuchar las palabras de ruego de sus seres queridos.

Sus amigos lo visitaban todos los días, sus compañeros de Kaijo también se habían enterado, al igual que sus amigos del trabajo. Su agente notifico que por un padecimiento no diagnosticado se encontraba en estado de coma, sus redes sociales estaban llenos de palabras de ánimo; y Kise no podía si quiera agradecer.

Aomine también lo visitaba a diario, no hablaba, solo se sentaba un rato a su lado, lo tomaba de la mano estaba unos minutos y se marchaba.

Kise había notado que cuando estaban animándolo, escuchando palabras positivas su cuerpo se hacía más nítido; pero cuando estaban tristes, cuando le pedían entre suplicas despertar se volvía mas traslucido. Le afectaban los estados de ánimos de los demás.

Demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada, sería entonces normal que todo le afectara, pero al reflexionar sobre su vida se dio cuenta que aunque a veces sintiera que su familia lo ignoraba, que lo dejaba de lado; siempre podía contar con ella, intentaban darle su libertad que él mismo pidió, y sobre todo cuando llego con un chico como su pareja y no lo despreciaron, tener ahí a su familia le dejaba claro cuanto lo amaban.

También se había dado cuenta de lo egoísta que era, la primera vez que abandono su cuerpo había sido en un deseo de estar con Aomine sin que éste le dijera frías palabras, o terminara enojándolo por sus caprichos; lo que más quería era poder sentirlo a su lado sin sentirse ignorado, aunque ahora era peor.

.

.

.

Paso un día más, y ahí estaba de nuevo Aomine, sentado, sujetando la fría mano.

– _¿sabes Aominechi?_ – se acerco a él – _descubrí que_ _alejas a las personas de tu lado porque no sabes cómo expresarte, tienes miedo de lastimarlas y lastimarte_ –

Sabía claramente que no lo escuchaba pero tenía muchas ganas de expresarse

– _te abriste a Satsuki porque es la única que realmente te conoce, yo digo conocerte pero no es así_ – dio un suspiro – _ninguno de los dos se ha dado tiempo para hacerlo_ –

Acaricio suavemente el cabello azul.

– _te dije mis sentimientos el día que comenzamos salir, pero ya no lo he vuelto hacer, así que pienso que cree en ti la duda, no estoy mucho tiempo contigo. Quizás creas que no te doy prioridad, entre la escuela, el club, el trabajo y pasar el tiempo con los amigos, casi no nos vemos. Pero debes saber que una de las razones por las que decidí mudarme fue para poder estar contigo sin que mi familia estuviera interrumpiendo, es decir, deje a mi familia de lado para estar contigo_ –

Se hinco frente a él, quien estaba en una silla recargando parte de su cuerpo en la cama.

– _tú también lo hiciste al pasar muchas noches conmigo, entonces entendí, que cuando empiezas una relación hay cosas que dejamos, no es que las perdamos, siguen ahí, solo que tenemos unas nuevas, como la responsabilidad de entendernos uno con él otro, pero somos jóvenes, no nos pueden culpar_ –

Coloco su mano sobre la morena que se encontraba recargada sobre su rodilla.

– _si llegara a despertar, prometo escucharte, claro, si hablaras de lo que te molesta, porque nunca me lo dices, solo te enojas y te vas; supongo que es más fácil– otro suspiro –aun te amo, pero si ya no me soportas aceptare dejarte ir_ – al decir esto se levanto y se alejo del moreno

–Kise– el rubio volteo a ver, fue un instante en que creyó que se refería a él y no a ese cuerpo inmóvil. Sus manos se veían transparentes, al igual que el resto de él, apenas si se podía distinguir.

–Aomine-kun– entro la rubia mayor –me alegra que visites a mi hijo –traía consigo algunas flores, que coloco en un florero cercano. Cuando se dio la noticia, ese cuarto de hospital estuvo lleno de flores, tarjetas de todo tamaño, peluches, globos, de todo para desear pronta recuperación; la mayoría fueron trasladadas al departamento de Ryouta, ahora solo quedaban las que ella traía cada día.

–buenas tardes señora– saludo poniéndose de pie –ya me retiro– se sentía incomodo, una parte de él todavía se culpaba

–Sabes– la palabras de Rui lo detuvo –deberías hablarle– guardo silencio un momento, para ella también era doloroso –mi hijo es muy parlanchín, ahora que esta callado sería un buen momento para que le digas todo– sus ojos se encontraron –sé que hay algo que le quieres decir– se llevo las manos al pecho –si no se lo dices, quizás ya no tenga la oportunidad para decírselo– también se lo decía así misma.

–prefiero decirle cuando despierte– esquivo la mirada

–es que– se dejo caer pesadamente en el sillón

–¿está bien?– el brusco movimiento le preocupo

–mi prima– sus ojos se enrojecieron, controlaba el llanto –la tía de Ryouta– un hipo –me dice que… si Ryouta no despierta, que si él… no está enfermo– un sollozo –lo deje ir– comenzó a derramar lagrimas –¿¡Cómo se atreve a decirme eso!?– se noto el enojo –¡mi hijo no está muerto!–

La palabra estremeció a los presentes. El rubio se apresuro a abrazarla, aunque no servía de nada.

–si estuviera enfermo, los doctores le darían medicina para esa enfermedad, pero… es… solo que no despierta– se limpiaba las lágrimas –¿Por qué no despierta?, siempre ha sido un chico saludable, cuida su alimentación, hace ejercicio…–

–es verdad– comento casi en susurro

La señora volteo a verlo –lo siento Aomine-kun– detuvo su llanto –solo necesitaba desahogarme, perdóname–

–no, yo… siento lo mismo–

–no te dejes las cosas adentro, si necesitas decir algo dilo–

–gracias– empezaba a sentirse inquieto

–¿sabes?, estoy segura que mi hijo sabe que estamos aquí, que escucha todo lo que decimos– le dio una mirad suplicante –estoy segura que te escucha–

–yo… yo…– y como hacia siempre, huyo de ahí.

Ryouta se había dado cuenta al intentar abrazar a su madre, que sus manos y pies ya no se veían, se sentía pesado y le costaba respirar. Se vio a sí mismo, recostado, con la intravenosa, los sensores y la cánula nasal, su pecho subía y bajaba y sin ninguna otra señal de vida.

¿Estaría muriendo? Se pregunto mientras se sentaba en el respaldo del sillón, desde que estaba así no había dormido, siempre atento a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y aunque se sentía cansado, seguía sin sentir somnolencia.

Llego el día siguiente, el último día del año. Las hermanas Kise habían convencido a su mamá como todos los días de desayunar en la cafetería del hospital, junto con Masamune Kai, el prometido que mostraba todo su apoyo a la familia.

Aomine aprovecho que Kise estaba solo y entro a su habitación decidido a decir todo lo que tenía en mente, pero en el momento que entro el valor se fue.

–Hola Kise– nervioso, rascándose la nuca –¿quiero decirte algo?– dio varias vueltas por el pasillo de la habitación hasta que se sentó en esa silla que siempre estaba a un lado de la cama –quise decirte algo desde… bueno, siempre quise decírtelo, pero…–

El incorpóreo Kise permanecía recostado en el sillón, cerca de la ventana.

–me gustas– dijo rápidamente –bueno no, te quiero– respiro para tranquilizarse –te amo, o eso es lo que creo; si, sé que es la peor declaración del mundo, pero…– tomo la pálida mano –mi viejo…– se aclaro la garganta, venia decidido a ser lo más formal posible –mi padre dice que soy muy joven para saber lo que es el amor–

Kise se sentó, puso toda su atención.

–por eso digo que no se si te amo, lo que si se es… que te extraño y mucho– acaricio la pálida piel –perdona por dejarte esa noche, y todas las demás veces; me es fácil irme y... y… dejar todo, dejarte a ti–

El rubio quiso levantarse pero se sentía cansado y sus piernas no lo soportaban.

–pero es que a veces siento que… no soy importante para ti, ¡no!, no creas que no tomo en serio tus sentimientos, es solo que– con la otra mano hacia gran cantidad de gestos –cuando me dices que no puedes verme porque tienes entrenamiento, o porque tienes que trabajar, o porque te quedaste de ver con alguien, yo… bueno, siento que no encajo en tu mundo–

– _Aominechi_ – susurro

–cada vez que me invitas a esos eventos, no puedo dejar de pensar que lo haces por compromiso, aunque– dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro –me hizo feliz que me presentaras como tu novio. Pero es que definitivamente no encajo y no quiero que llegue uno de esos sujetos, como ese tipo molesto de la fiesta que te estaba coqueteando y te aleje de mi lado– lo dijo con rapidez.

– _no me interesan esos sujetos_ –

–creo que… soy una persona insegura, eso es lo que dijo Satsuki cuando se lo conté, yo… maldición– le costaba seguir –yo… tengo miedo de perderte– suspiro –lo dije, tengo miedo de que un día me dejes diciéndome que hay otro tipo mejor que yo, y que ya no valgo la pena. Por eso es que quiero cobardemente ser el primero en dejarte–

Kise lo miraba con sorpresa

–soy tan egoísta, que prefiero ser el que te deje, a que me dejes… solo– sujeto la mano ajena con ambas manos –pero tampoco quiero que terminemos, quiero estar a tu lado– otro suspiro –y tampoco quiero seguir lastimándote, por eso– sujeto con fuerza la pálida mano –lo mejor es que me aleja de ti definitivamente–

– _¡No!_ – Ryouta por fin sabía que le importaba a Daiki, y ahora no quería perderlo, pero también sabía que no tenia forma de que se quedara a su lado.

–te amo Kise Ryouta, me gustaría decírtelo cuando despertaras, pero la verdad es que no te lo diría, seguiría escondiéndome–

– _No te vayas_ – intento levantarse pero solo cayó sobre sus rodillas

–solo me arme de valor, porque mi padre decidió que saldremos de viaje, él cree que me hará bien. Volveremos con los abuelos, pasaremos ahí el año nuevo y… no regresaremos hasta que inicien las clases–

– _Aominechi_ –

–Kise yo… ya no vendré a verte, así que…– se levanto, soltando lentamente la fría mano que intento calentar con las suyas –adiós– sus pasos lo guiaron a la salida

– _¡No puedes!, ¡no puedes ser!_ – por fin entendía al moreno, y quería decirle que lo amaba también, que lo intentaran de nuevo, no lo quería perder, pero era incapaz de moverse. Y aunque Aomine volvería y que si despertaba podría ir a buscarlo, no podía evitar sentir que un profundo vacio se creaba en su pecho, uno doloroso – _¡Aominechi!_ – pronuncio antes de caer en la oscuridad.

– _¿Por qué paso esto?_ – sentía frio, mucho frio.

Algo le molestaba en su mano, en el pecho, en su rostro, específicamente en su nariz, sacudió las manos intentando quitarse ese estupor; abrió los ojos pero los cerró de inmediato, le ardieron, había mucha luz.

Empezó a toser, se quito aquello que le molestaba para respirar, intento de nuevo abrir los ojos y al fin pudo ver, su cabeza dolía y le costaba pensar. Vio su mano, su ropa, el rededor. Estaba en un hospital, ¡en el hospital! Volteo a ver la puerta, alguien salía.

Era él.

Se quito los sensores del pecho, la intravenosa, y cayó al piso en un vano intento de ponerse de pie, un quejido salió de su boca por el dolor de la caída.

"Tengo que detenerlo".

Era lo que estaba en su mente, la alerta del monitor empezó a sonar. Logro ponerse de pie, camino unos pasos y llego a la pared donde se apoyo, dos enfermeras llegaron, ante la sorpresa se quedaron inmóviles.

–tengo que…– su voz salió rasposa

–espere, tiene que regresar a la cama– una de ellas se acerco y evito que cayera de nuevo –¡Doctor!–

–tengo que… detenerlo–

La otra enfermera reacción para ayudar a su compañera –hay que regresarlo a la cama–

–esperen– Kise lo vio entrar –Aominechi– suplico, ambas enfermeras desistieron al ver al otro chico que entraba por el escándalo que se hacía, el Doctor estaba atrás de él –no me abandones– sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas –no otra vez–

Tan solo unos segundo para envolverlo en sus brazos –no, no lo hare otra vez– el rubio dejo caer su peso sabiendo que sería sujetado por la persona que ahora lloraba en su hombro. Su Aominechi lloraba por él.

–Kise ¿por qué me dejaste solo?– el rubio lo abrazo por sobre sus hombros.

–lo siento– fue todo lo que dijo antes de caer dormido

–¡Kise!, ¡¿Kise?!– Volteo a ver al galeno –¿Doctor que le pasa?–

–Pónganlo en la cama–

Aomine lo cargo con facilidad, la preocupación le ayudo, y con ayuda de las enfermeras, lo dejaron cómodo.

–solo está dormido– tras una breve inspección

–¿dormido?–

–así es, no te preocupes– lo miro con tranquilidad –el estado de coma en el que se encontraba no es realmente un descanso, así que su cuerpo lo resiente ahora– aun veía al joven tenso –deja que duerma un poco, esta vez despertara pronto– le dio una señal a las enfermeras, le conectaron la intravenosa, ya no era necesario monitorearlo ni ponerle la cánula –avísanos si pasa algo– y salieron de la habitación, dejando a los dos chicos solos.

Se limpio las lágrimas, y se acerco al dormido Ryouta limpiándole también su rostro, se sentía inmensamente feliz, que no sabía ni que pensar. Se sentó en la silla mucho más relajado.

La familia Kise no tardo en volver.

–buenos días Aomine-kun– la matriarca fue la primera en saludar –hoy llegaste más temprano– los otros tres también saludaron.

Daiki no decía nada, esperaba que se dieran cuenta.

–hay algo extraño– afirmo la mayor

–¿Qué dices mamá?– pregunto la mayor de las hijas

Rui miro a su hijo, noto la diferencia, incluso la respiración de su hijo era distinta, luego miro al moreno, quien se veía alegre, emocionado.

–¿Aomine-kun qué pasó?–

–el despertó– la alegría se sentía en su voz –ya despertó–

–¿Qué?, ¿estás seguro?– se le acerco, lo sujeto de los hombros, miro de nuevo a su hijo con los ojos cerrados –pero…–

–dice el Doctor que lo dejemos dormir– el moreno sujeto esas pequeñas manos –despertara pronto, solo necesita descansar–

Por la posición, Rui abrazo en un impulso la cabeza del moreno –despertara– beso la frente del peliazul –mi hijo está bien– se acerco a sus dos hijas para darles un abrazo.

~~o~~

–mamá estoy bien– un vestido y ojeroso rubio –no necesito la silla de ruedas–

–son normas del hospital, ya súbete–

–esta bien– se sentó en dicha silla –pero no empujes tú, podrías lastimarte–

–no me subestimes–

–lo empujo yo– esta vez era Ritsuka

–no, no, lo hago yo–

–¿Qué tanto escándalo?– entraba la mayor de las hermanas con su prometido

–mamá a fuerzas quiere empujar la silla, pero ni Ryouta ni yo queremos, se va a lastimar–

–Mamá ellos tienen razón–

Mientras discutían –gracias Kai-nii– el pelinegro ya sacaba al rubio de la habitación

Debido a discusiones y exigencias, y alguna que otra presión directiva, Ryouta fue dado de alta el mismo día. Aunque con recomendaciones de tenerlo vigilado y que asistiera a consultar periódicas, aun no lograban saber que lo había llevado a un estado comatoso.

Lo que se registro, fue algún tipo de neurotóxica por consumir alimentos contaminados. Kise confirmo que había consumido comida exótica el día de la galería, pero como no hubo ningún otro síntoma, ni ningún otro asistente al evento enfermo, no se investigo más. Y que su despertar fue debido a que sus defensas habían eliminado todo rastro del microorganismo invasor.

Aunque para Kise eso no tenían ningún sentido, pues sus viajes fueron mucho antes de eso, pero no tenía ganas de discutir, porque aun estaba asimilando todo lo que paso y que le enseño muchas cosas.

Toda la familia abordo el auto tipo sedan del ojivioleta, la pareja enfrente. Atrás la madre con sus hijos a cada lado.

Ryouta pensaba en Aomine, cuando volvió a despertar, lo busco con la mirada, y éste le dedico una de esas pocas sonrisas. Prometió estar con él, y que pasarían el año nuevo juntos, pero que tenía algo que recoger, y se marcho rápidamente sin dejarle decir algo.

–¿a dónde vamos?– sentía ansias de volver a verlo, pero no conocía los planes de su familia.

–a la casa, necesitas comer, te preparare tu comida favorita– su mamá no había soltado su mano desde que abordaron el vehículo

–ahora que lo dices, si tengo hambre– le dedico una sonrisa, no sabía cómo tranquilizarla, era obvio que aun estaba preocupada por su salud.

Tras comer, tomar una siesta y ducharse, Ryouta se dio cuenta que sus hermanas le habían traído ropa de su departamento, una muy formal, supuso que para festejar el año nuevo, aunque no vio a la familia preparar la cena.

–te vez muy guapo hijo– le dijo en cuanto bajo ya arreglado –ya vámonos– anochecía, y aun no sabía que iba suceder –Momoi–chan me dio esto– le entrego una caja adornada, el rubio lo reconoció como el regalo de navidad que le iba a dar a Aomine –se nos hace tarde, vámonos–

Guardo el regalo, y abordo el vehículo junto con todos.

Tardo en reconocer el camino pero sabía que era el trayecto para la mansión Akashi –¿A dónde vamos?–

–te espera una sorpresa– una madre misteriosa –ya casi llegamos–

Luces blancas adornaban el camino a la mansión, había varios autos, se estacionaron cerca. Toda la familia se veía muy emocionada. Antes de tocar un mayordomo les abrió e hizo pasar a todos al salón.

–¡Bienvenido!– se oyeron muchas voces

Ryouta estaba sorprendido, todos los chicos de Teiko estaba ahí con sus familias

–gracias– tan emocionado que sus mejillas se sonrojaron

–no nos vuelvas a espantar– estaba la familia Takao acompañando a su hijo

–lo siento Takaochi, no fue mi intención–

–que no se repita– también estaba Kagami con Himuro y Alex.

–espero que no Kagamichi–

–que forma de llamar la atención–

–Akashichi, gracias, ¿tu lo organizaste?, es genial–

–lo organice pero no fue mi idea–

Todos voltearon a ver un punto en el salón, donde un moreno se encontraba recargado en un pilar junto a una pelirosa quien agito la mano en saludo al notar las miradas.

–te está esperando– el peliceleste se acerco.

–gracias Kurokochi– con paso lento se acerco a quien deseaba ver.

–Hola Aominechi– la chica se alejo con un guiño cómplice

–siempre te han gustado las fiestas, y las multitudes–

–sí, me gusta convivir con todos, ¿pero sabes que más me gusta?–

–¿Qué?–

El rubio se acerco, dejando poca distancia entre ellos –pasar tiempo con la persona que quiero–

–¿y a quién quieres?– las manos blancas y morenas se entrelazaron

Una sonrisa traviesa –para serte sincero, hay mucha gente que quiero, como mi mamá, mis hermanas…–

–Ah vaya, parece una lista larga– interrumpió divertido el peliazul

–lo es– una carcajada –¿pero sabes?–

–¿Qué?–

–solo hay uno a quien amo, de una forma en que me es difícil ignorar–

–¿ah sí?–

–¿Aominechi te has enamorado?–

–creo que si–

Su dorada mirada se poso un instante en los labios ajenos y de ahí hacia el oscuro mar de sus ojos. Aomine no perdía de vista los rosados labios, y sin más los tomo en un beso lento y apasionado.

–si me he enamorado– ambos recuperaron el aliento.

–Aominechi– llamo para obtener su atención –te amo– otro beso, mas rápido e igual de sincero.

–yo también te amo Kise– ambos se abrazaron y sus bocas se juntaron de nuevo.

–hey tortolito– Takao llamo acercándose –Kagami–chan y Himuro–chan nos van a enseñar algunos juegos que hacen en América para festejar el año nuevo, ¿vienen?–

–si vamos– contesto Kise tomando una de las manos de Daiki, como lo hacía en cada evento en la que iban como pareja, y esperaba que esta vez no se separaran.

La fiesta termino tarde, los adultos fueron hospedados en las habitaciones de la residencia, los jóvenes acomodaron varios cojines y almohadas, y se quedaron platicando en medio del salón. Kise por mas que se resistió fue el primero en terminar dormido, inmediatamente muchos le siguieron.

El sol ya había salido, y la nevada de anoche volvió blanco el paisaje. Kise se movió sin abrir los ojos, se sentía algo incomodo pero algo le impedía moverse así que entre abrió los ojos

–No otra vez– dijo abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y quedando sentado entre los cojines.

Se tranquilizo al darse cuenta que no había abandonado de nuevo su cuerpo, se había asustado al ver su reflejo distorsionado en los cristales de las vitrinas, temía de que todo se repitiera. No entendía como había pasado y como es que no pudo volver a su cuerpo, pero esperaba que no volviera a suceder, no ahora que entendía muchas cosas de sí mismo y de las personas que lo rodeaban.

La única idea que tenia es que era un deseo oculto de su inconsciente, quizás algún día se lo contaba a sus amigos para que le dieron sus opiniones.

–Kise, sigue durmiendo– volteo a ver que lo que le impidió moverse hace rato era el brazo del moreno –maldición Kise, tu mala costumbre de levantarte temprano– lo jalo para que se acostara de nuevo a su lado, lo cubrió con la cobija y su brazo nuevamente alrededor de la cintura para estrecharlo a su cuerpo.

–lo siento– dijo en voz baja

–no importa, ya duérmete– cerro los ojos intentando conciliar de nuevo el sueño

–lo siento– repitió en tono triste alertando al moreno

–¿Por qué te disculpas?– sus ojos abierto mirando el rostro ensombrecido del rubio

–perdona por no darme tiempo para escucharte, para conocerte– ambos sobre sus costados, mirándose de frente –quiero llevarte a las fiestas a las que me invitan porque estoy feliz de ser tu novio, jamás pensaría en cambiarte– suspiro entrecerrando los ojos –quizás también pensé en que termináramos, pero no porque hubiera otra persona, no existe otra persona que considere mejor que tu, no la hay– esta vez busco la mirada mar.

–Kise tu….–

–espera– lo interrumpió –también se que te enojas por mis costumbre, como esta, de levantarme temprano, no es algo que quiera cambiar pero podemos buscar la manera de acoplarnos, es lo que hacen las parejas, ¿no?–

–yo…–

–y sobre todo, cuando llegue el momento en que lo que sentimos se acabe, te prometo que le diré a todo el mundo que tú me terminaste– una sonrisa picara

–¡tú!– expreso en sorpresa –tú escuchaste todo lo que te dije, se supone que estabas… dormido– cruzo su otro brazo por debajo de la cintura del rubio, estrechándolo a su cuerpo.

–Dormido no, en coma–

–eres…–

–una persona genial–

–un ególatra–

–y tu un orgulloso– le contesto el rubio

–definitivamente escuchaste todo lo que te dije–

–todas y cada una de tus palabras, sino ¿cómo crees que desperté?– una mirada serena –fue por ti–

–eres un… tramposo– giro sobre su espalda jalando al ojidorado consigo, quedando éste encima del moreno

–¡espera Aominechi!, te voy a aplastar–

–¿así que fue por mí?–

–no te sientas tan presuntuoso– coloco amabas manos entre la cabeza del moreno para aligerar su peso, mientras este aun lo abrazaba por la cintura –era para reclamarte lo cobarde que eres, y que estoy cansado de que me abandones–

–mensaje recibido–

–ahora quiero que tú me digas que es lo que quieres– sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse

–lo dijiste hace rato, fuera de eso no quiero nada mas– estrecho mas el abrazo, haciendo que el rubio curvara su espalda –solo que estés conmigo–

–creí que no me dirías nada mientras estuviera despierto– Kise se puso tenso

–no dije nada– dijo rápidamente Daiki

–no has parado de decirlo–

–no has entendido lo que quiero decir–

–¿mh?, ¿Qué es?– una sonrisa nerviosa por parte de Kise, se dio cuenta del rededor

–quiero besarte y hacerte mío–

–bueno, tendrá que esperar– agacho su cabeza colocándola a un lado de la del moreno, se escucho una escurridiza risa

–al menos bésame– su posición no le dejaba acercarse a la boca que deseaba

–No puedo, es que…– comenzó a reírse

–¿Qué pasa?–

–No creí que Mine-chin fuera tan cursi– el alto pelimorado dijo burlón

–creo que nadie– la voz de Akashi, ya todos estaban despierto.

–desde hace rato tenemos publico– sus mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de rojo

–¿Por qué no me dijiste?– Daiki uso una de sus manos para cubrir su rostro

–Kurokochi me pidió que callara, además– un beso en la mejilla –disfrutaba de la conversación–

–maldición Kise, juro que me desquitare, tendremos sexo hasta que no te puedas levantar–

––¿¡qué ustedes que!?– aun estaba preocupada por su hijo, así que bajo a verlo

Kise se quito de encima de Aomine lo más rápido posible al reconocer la voz

–ma… mamá… yo… este–

–Ryouta regresaras inmediatamente a la casa; y por todo lo que resta del año, todas sus citas serán bajo mi supervisión–

–pero mamá, hoy es 1º de enero–

–lo sé– un rostro enojado.

.

.

.

Ya todos se marchaban a sus casas –esperen– Ryouta corrió hacia otro vehículo –Aominechi– lo llamo estando cerca

-¿Qué pasa?– pregunto sereno

-esto– extendió ambas manos mostrando una pequeña caja –no he podido darte tu regalo de navidad–

Daiki le sonrió –yo tampoco– saco de su bolsillo una abollada caja

Kise se dio cuenta que las cajas así como las envolturas era iguales –Aominechi de casualidad ¿Momochi te ayudo a escoger mi regalo? –

-sí, así es– hasta ese momento se dio cuenta del parecido de los regalos –esa Satsuki, siempre de entrometida–

-sabes, creo que me quedare con mi regalo– el moreno mostro sorpresa al verlo desenvolver la caja. En el interior había una pulsera de eslabones con una placa que tenía el nombre "Daiki" grabado. No tardo en ponérselo.

Ante la mirada sorprendida del moreno, Kise tomo la otra caja que también abrió, tomo la muñeca de Aomine para ponerle la pulsera que decía "Ryouta".

–así siempre estarás conmigo– señalo orgulloso el rubio

–siempre– un beso como pacto

–por cierto– le susurro al oído –hoy me quedare con mi mamá, pero mañana tengo que ir a ver el desastre en mi departamento así que…– con voz sensual –deberías acompañarme, no es bueno que este yo solo– termino con voz inocente.

–no, me parece que no es bueno que estés solo, ahí estaré– una sonrisa cómplice.

El rubio se alejo y con la mano extendida –¡Feliz año!–

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
